Harry Potter and the Beginning
by Shadow Wolf3
Summary: This summer Harry's up for a big surprise. A baby! Death Eaters attack, killing the Dursleys. He keeps the baby. What's this about Heirs? And Gems of Magic? Kingdoms? Looks like a normal year for Harry Potter... **COMPLETE**
1. Little Alexandria

Harry Potter and the Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Little Alexandria  
  
  
  
To say that Harry was shocked when he got home that summer would have been an understatement. When he got home he was faced with the fact that there was another Dursley in the household. A baby. Born on November13th of 1994, little eight-month-old Alexandria Jean Dursley was staying in his room. He was un- allowed to have his trunk in the room.  
  
He had sneaked his wand out though and hid it in his pocket at all times. Alexandria was very different from the rest of the Dursley's, but more like him somehow. She had red hair and green eyes so similar to his own that it was creepy. The red hair was probably in the genes, but no one knew how to explain the eyes. Aunt Petunia though cooed it happily, if not tiredly.  
  
Harry was forced to help out with the baby since Dudley had decided that he wanted to stay at a friend's house all summer. Though it was truly hard word taking care of a baby, he didn't complain. As long as he didn't have to do any other chores he was happy to comply. Alexandria seemed to not have the eating- everything-in-sight gene that Dudley had and was easy to carry around. She seemed to be a fast learner and was able to crawl easily.  
  
She was very fond of Hedwig, though Aunt Petunia threatened to kill him and the owl if it hurt Alexandria in any way. Hedwig seemed to like the attention. She happily stayed still as Alexandria cooed, giggled, and laughed as she poked and prodded her, though carefully, as if knowing that it wasn't supposed to be treated like a toy. Harry had Owled Ron and Hermione about it the second he had been able too. Ron was not very helpful, as he knew truly zilch about babies.  
  
Hermione, though, helped a bunch. Now, wizard and Muggle baby books littered his room. Aunt Petunia didn't comment on this just told him to make sure that Alexandria didn't see the pictures. Uncle Vernon hadn't tried to kill him so he took this as a good sign. Harry now knew more about babies then he liked to admit.  
  
Alexandria seemed to help Harry with hi nightmares at night, when he needed to just have some kind of company. Weeks went by without incident, though Harry should have known that it had been to quiet. Every chance he got he talked to Alexandria about the Wizarding World. She paid rapt attention as if actually knowing what he said and understood him. And that's where my story starts.  
  
"Alexandria Jean Dursley! Put it down! Your not allowed to chew on quills like that!" Harry said loudly.  
  
It was already July the 16th and Alexandria had somehow gotten hold of his wand. She sat on his bed happily giggling waving around his wand. He didn't expect anything to happen as he tried to grab the wand from the supposed Muggle baby. Suddenly golden sparks flew out of his wand as Alexandria hit his head.  
  
The sparks were harmless, but shocked he still was that his wand actually acted in the babies hand. He quickly took the wand away, but was smiling. 'Ahh, to see Aunt Petunia's face when they receive The Letter.' Harry thought with a snort. He then, as he cleaned his and her room, about Hogwarts. She giggled when he called Professor Snape the "Greasy Haired Git," and when he told her that Professor Dumbledore was sometimes "Off his Rocker" as Ron said it.  
  
That night no one would be able to forget, not even in death . . . 


	2. Attacks of the Death Eaters

Harry Potter and the Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
Attack of the Death Eaters  
  
  
  
Everyone was asleep in the peaceful street of Private Drive. Nothing made a sound because everyone was asleep. No one was up, not even an owl.  
  
Suddenly people in black robes and cloaks appeared out of thin air. Their faces were covered in masks of white skulls. At least two dozen appeared. They moved towards one house. To Number 4.  
  
Silently, not waking anyone, they made their way to the house. The first one to the door whispered the Unlocking Charm. Opening the door without creaking it, they made their way inside. Moving upstairs, three Death Eaters, as that was what they were, moved towards the first door. The others stayed near the exits.  
  
Opening the door they found Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Evil grins spread across their faces, even through the masks. One walked in and the floor creaked long and hard. Cursing slightly they froze as Vernon Dursley stirred and cracked his eyes open. His eyes widened as he saw the wizards.  
  
Going a /very/ deep purple he practically flew up. Letting out a sound loud enough to be heard at least to New York City, he started screaming. Nothing could be understood though. Aunt Petunia started up, and seeing the wizard's, started screaming Bloody Mary. The three wizards all immediately shot the Killing Curse at them, shutting them Quickly.  
  
They could hear, and feel, the son get up. Dudley had come home that day because Aunt Petunia had been crying for him. Dudley shouted to his parent's room to shut up. The Death Eaters moved towards the next room . . .  
  
  
  
Harry had been woken by Uncle Vernon's angry shouts and Aunt Petunia's screaming. He hurriedly grabbed a shirt as he slept in jeans every night. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and wand. Seeing Alexandria awake and looking fearfully at the door he picked her up.  
  
"You must keep quiet, do you understand?" Harry said in a whisper. Alexandria nodded, shocking Harry slightly. He shook it off and made his way towards his door, but before he could open it he heard and felt something like a mountain falling. The door opened all itself and three Death Eaters walked right in. Alexandria started to cry.  
  
The Death Eaters grinned evilly at Harry, as they knew that he was trapped. He looked around in fear as the Death Eaters started to back him into a corner. Holding Alexandria tight to him like a lifeline he cast a terror-filled gaze at the window. It was his one escape route. He gulped.  
  
"What are you gonna do now Potter? Your family's dead except for that Mudblood thing. We won't have any accidents like our Master did, so just hand over the baby and then we'll kill you then the baby. How does that sound?" the Death Eater said. Harry glared at the Death Eater coldly.  
  
"No! You can't have Alexandria!" Harry shouted, secretly moving a bit towards the window. The Death Eaters laughed.  
  
"Who's gonna stop us? You? You can't do anything to us boy! Stop being stupid and maybe we'll spare you! "The Death Eaters laughed. Harry brandished his wand as the other two Death Eaters moved forward to try to grab Alexandria.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted Harry pointing at one and then the other. They both fell towards him, making him able to be at the window that it looked like he had tried to not be fallen on. The last Death Eater gave a short loud whistle and suddenly Five Death Eaters came. Harry cursed quietly, wondering what he was going to do. Now with six Death Eaters he was starting to panic.  
  
"You know, I was actually there when the Master killed your parents. Your father was so weak! I was the one who killed him. Your mother was just Mudblooded, worthless piece of filth. A---" the Death Eater, the main one, never got to say anything else about his mother.  
  
Over the past two years from Fifth and Sixth Year had made him over sensitive over both his parents. Finding out that he had been going to become an older brother in Sixth Year had also not helped matters. Harry had cursed the poor (did I just type that? Pahh…) Death Eater into next Tuesday, or maybe Azkaban, because the man had literally disappeared. Harry, still angered beyond words pointed at the Death Eaters, not with his wand, it had been put in his pocket even before pulling the disappearing stunt, but with his wand hand. Cold fury flashed his emerald eyes.  
  
Hatred came out of every pore of his body, directed at the Death Eaters who more than likely had their jaws dropped, as Harry couldn't see with the masks on the men's faces. They stuttered before the Leader shouted for more men to come. Death Eaters came streaming in with wands raised. Those who couldn't fit stood in the hallway. They grinned evilly at the now pale young man, even if he was radiating hatred towards them.  
  
Harry held Alexandria tightly. He had to make sure she would be alive after this. He grinned evilly before holding his wand hand palm forward. Suddenly his whole hand started to glow eerily golden. It grew and when about the size of a window he threw it at the Death Eaters.  
  
Surrounding them and engulfing them. Harry took this time to open the window, but magically, not even touching it. He wasn't even aware of it as he and Alexandria descended gracefully. Leaving everything but him, Alexandria, his wand and his Invisibility Cloak Harry moved away from Private Drive, the only family he'd ever known. Alexandria had stopped crying after they were away from Private Drive. She looked at him with sad, crying eyes.  
  
"Mummy? Daddy?" she questioned looking back at the now smouldering neighbourhood. He nodded and patted her back to calm her before wrapping themselves it the Invisibility Cloak on, putting the stuff in the pockets . . . 


	3. Just The Two Of Us

Harry Potter and the Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Author's Note:  
  
2  
  
3 I hope you enjoy this one. I am kind of in a rush so it'll be short. Just to clear things up to some people. THANK YOU to those who reviewed my story, I'm so happy you like it. But if you flame me, I don't care. I want all criticism. I want to know if it really sucks or not… You're all ever so wonderful to me! ^^ Well, without further ado! I give you…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Chapter Three  
  
Just the Two of Us  
  
  
  
Harry somehow in the past two years, had gotten, first hold of his Uncle Vernon's code for his ATM card, and second, an extra Bank Card. He stopped at the ATM invisibly and had punched in the code, taking out $300.00 for Alexandria. He stopped at a cheap Muggle Market and going through the aisles, grabbed everything he could think of that he'd need. Diapers, a Backpack to carry her in, a diaper bag, nappies, bottles, powdered milk since she shouldn't be eating solids yet, and he got some baby food as well. The list went on until he filled his cart up.  
  
He carried Alexandria to the front. The man at the register raised his brow. Harry grinned, ready to lie.  
  
"Hey sir, why 're yea getting al' this?" the guy asked.  
  
"Because her mother just dumped her on my lap. Mother was going on about not wanting her." Harry sighed, giving his face 'way to stress and strain to make it seem believable. The man looked shocked and looked at Alexandria.  
  
"No' wan' 'er? She's eh beaut'. Gonna be a Heartbreaker. Well, eh suggestion. Try mixin' eh little bit eh milk in the powder." The man said grinning.  
  
Harry grinned back. After the man rang up the carrier Harry set Alexandria in it where she promptly fell asleep. After paying the man Harry walked out into the night, covering Alexandria and him carefully. All the bags were shrunk by Harry's wand (he didn't worry about the Ministry, knowing that they were probably at Privet drive) and put in his pockets. Harry made his way to the middle of London heading for the Leaky Cauldron by instinct.  
  
After looking at his watch that said it was 4:45 AM, Harry finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. After banging on the doors for thirty minutes he roused Tom, the Bartender who after finding out who it was undid the curse. He was welcomed in warmly. Tom immediately noticed Alexandria, but didn't question that but asked what kind of drink he wanted.  
  
"I could pour you something strong since you're only a few days to seventeen, legal age for wizards and witches." Tom said grabbing something Harry identified as Nipo's Tipple Zealousbeer and poured it in an iced mug. Sliding it towards Harry, he took it gratefully. Harry took a nip of the stuff, savouring the burning sensation it had as it made its way down his throat. Suddenly feeling a little more alive, Harry took more of a gulp of the beer. Tom waited quietly as Harry calmed his tattered nerves.  
  
"So… when did you become a dad?" Tom asked jokingly. Harry snorted slightly.  
  
"I'm not a father. The reason 'm here is because last night Death Eaters stormed my relatives house. I go there during the summer. They killed everyone, but since Uncle Vernon woke me, and I share a room with Alexandria, that's her name, I was up and ready. I blasted a few Death Eaters and jumped out the window with her.  
  
"Got money to buy all the stuff a baby needs at a cheap Muggle store, and shrank it. No one Owled me about it. I guess that they're too busy with the fire the Death Eaters started and Memory Charms to send me an owl. I walked here." Harry said calmly. Tom nodded, not getting freaked out but suggesting that Harry use the fireplace to leave a message at the Ministry building.  
  
Harry nodded, but had to ask how to do it. Tom smiled and showed him. After telling them the report Harry asked for some breakfast. Tom happily answered with three plates full of all different kinds of food. Stuffing them all down, barely reminding himself to use manners, Harry ate his breakfast, and proceeded to get drink till Tom said he should get some sleep.  
  
Tom helped to the same room he had last time he was here. Harry set Alexandria in a bassinet that had just appeared and fell onto the bed, going straight to bed and falling asleep immediately. Alexandria waked Harry many times from her nightmares. He calmed her down by feeding her and humming to her. Finally, the last time she woke up ad fell back to sleep he went into the bathroom.  
  
He needed to shave. He had his five o' clock shadow making his face irritated. Starting the sink facet, Harry searched for a Muggle razor, expecting not to find one. Surprisingly, he did. After shaving, Harry just stared at himself through the mirror.  
  
He had grown much taller in the past two years since Fourth Year where Voldemort was resurrected to his body. His emerald green eyes bore strain, stress, and exhaustion. He had had to grow up quickly and had. Now he looked in his face and saw a man older than his sixteen, almost seventeen years. He looked more and more like his father every day people said.  
  
Harry had filled out around Sixth Year, embarrassingly as it had been. His voice had changed to a deep, low baritone; he had started to pay more attention to the opposite sex as well. He had dated some of the girls, and had even gone to bed with a serious one or two, but he had slowly started to get tired of it.  
  
His hair was cut short and he had gotten thin frame glasses. Those were the only changes on the outside. On the inside, turmoil was everywhere. Harry said, and went back into the bedroom, rubbing his freshly shaved jaw. He went to bed and fell asleep with those thoughts . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
To  
  
|Aimee |  
  
I was going on Baby sites for a name and searched up meanings… ^^ That's why she's called Alexandria. Thanks for the tip-o . . . 


	4. Shopping

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Chapter Four

Shopping

Harry woke the next afternoon at 12 and found Alexandria playing with one of the diapers. It was about a week before his birthday. He changed Alexandria while talking to her.

"You know Alexandria… Your name's to long to keep saying. It'll drive people crazy. Why don't I start calling you Alex? How 'bout that?" Harry asked tickling her chin. She giggled and tried to get away, but Harry held on.

"Alex! Alex!" Alex, now, screeched laughingly. Harry smiled at her and slipped her into a slightly frilly green dress, bringing out her eyes. Slipping her into her stockings and dress shoes were the harder of the dressing factors. He sighed in relief an hour later when he had finished. 

He picked her up and carried her on his hip down to the bar. Tom grinned at him. Everyone looked questioningly at him and the baby.

__

Harry Potter? A father now? Since when?

Whispers broke out, but Harry ignored them. He had brought down baby food and a bottle for Alex and sat at the corner booth, ignoring prying eyes watching his every move. He opened the jar and pulled out a small rubber tipped spoon and dipped it in and stirred it for a bit. Setting Alex on the table sitting up he grinned at her, surroundings slowly drifting away. Alex giggled as Harry tickled her chin.

"Open up!" Harry said in a cheerful voice. Alex happily obeyed and chewed with her imaginary teeth and swallowed. It carried on like this, but more times missing and the mashed banana's landed in her face or on his shirt. After cleaning her up with a baby wipe Tom came over with Hot Wings and Butterbeer for Harry and a little bit of milk for Alex for Harry to mix with the powder. Harry knew that people were whispering and pointing at him and Alex still but ignored it.

After Harry ate and paid the bill for both meals from earlier and then he and Alex walked out back. Alex looking around in questioning awe as Harry walked to the brick wall. Doing the same thing Hagrid had done in Harry's First Year. Two up, three across Harry tapped the brick. The bricks started rearranging themselves into an opening and Harry watched Alex's eyes widen in baby wonderment and shock.

She giggled and clapped her hands with a grin. Harry smiled warmly at her joy.

"Alex, welcome to Diagon Alley…" Harry said smiling still. They walked inside as the bricks closed back. Some witches gave him inquisitive looks as Harry Potter, carrying a baby made their way past the crowds and stores towards Flourish and Bolts. He asked the man for the Seventh Year books and if there was a list he could borrow it for the day. The man did and allowed Harry to borrow it. Harry got the list and looked it over.

__

Greatest Potions, Greatest Strengths

Transfiguration Year Seven

Charms for the Charmed

Starry Nights

Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven

Defence for the Wary

Defence, Defence, Defence!

You-Know-Who and Dark Arts

Dark Arts Fighting

Harry whistled at the length of the list. Buying the books he went through the Baby section finding some books that Alex would like and some books that would help him take better care of her. After paying with the rest of the gold he had found in his pocket somehow he made his way to Gringotts and went to the counter to a Goblin. Alex had started crying at the sight of the thing. He patted her on the back though.

"Umm… I'd like to get some money from my vault, but I can't leave Alex here by herself or take her with me because the cart might hurt her. I was wondering if it would be possible for one of your Goblins would go down and get out 100 galleons? I have my key with me." Harry asked politely. The Goblin took the key, stared at it hard and agreed to do so. 

He went down himself as Harry waited for him to return.

Twenty minutes later Harry was thanking the Goblin and leaving with a still crying Alex. Harry made his way to the different stores, buying his school supplies. Afterwards he saw a store called 'Baby Magic'. He walked inside hesitantly, with a now happy Alex. _I'm gonna get rid of the Muggle baby stuff and get her wizard stuff. _Harry thought a little pleasantly.

He went into the clothing aisle and saw a shirt with a baby Unicorn on it. The shirt was red as well. He picked that shirt and some pants along with some shorts. Picking out another shirt with a prancing Hippogriff walking around. He got two more shirts similar to the Unicorn as well. 

After getting a few green, red, blue, and yellow dresses as well as stockings and dress shoes, Harry and Alex made their way towards a witch that made baby robes. Alex was measured while being floated, giggling at moving like that. Harry ordered three pairs of black robes, two pairs of dress robes, and a winter cloak that was Gryffindor red. He paid for the things and thanked the witch greatly. He walked to another section for toys. 

Alex was set free and Harry let her choose anything. Three hundred toys later Harry was paying the man at the counter to shrink it for him for extra. After paying the sum, which came up to a LARGE number, Harry and Alex went to go pick up some other necessities . . .

Getting back to the Leaky Cauldron and asked to use the fireplace to get to Hogwarts. Tom happily agreed and said goodbye to Harry and Alex warmly. After Harry dumped the Muggle things he wouldn't need anymore in a dumpsite Harry had all his packages with him and Alex ready to leave. No one was there anymore and Harry thanked Merlin that there wasn't anyone. Tom used a spell on them to help keep the ride safe for Alex since Harry hadn't known it.

"Goodbye Tom!" Harry said waving.

"Hobye Tum!" Alex said gleefully, waving as well. 

Harry threw some powder in the fireplace, waited for the fire to turn green and stepped in, and shouted, "HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" and then with one last wave from Alex, disappeared . . .

__

Thank you guys for reading this chapter. It was kind of hard to finish it because I'm starting to get Writer's Block. But the outline of the story is still going strong so don't worry a bit! ^^ I'm gonna finish this story if it kills me! ^^ 

LOVE YA!

^^


	5. Take Action

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Author's Note:

Well, the fifth chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. I think this chapter will be longer than the others will. 

I hope you will be happy to review the story when you're done reading. 

This chapter will be hard to right to please you.

****

In this chapter you will learn about Secreto Isla, the Island of Magic. I got the ideas from a much older Author not on FF.net, and his name was Piers Anthony. He wrote the Xanth Series Books. I suggest it to you…

Most hear is similar to either HP or Xanth. I own nothing in this chapter. And truly this time I mean nothing.

Chapter Five

Take Action

Harry and Alex landed, Harry for once on his feet, a little shakily, but Harry straightened. He opened his eyes, and saw no one inside the office. Even Fawkes, the Phoenix, wasn't even there. He looked around, seeing all the old Headmasters and Headmistresses in the paintings snoozing at the moment. Alex giggled at the pictures.

"Okay, I guess that their eating lunch or something. Come on Alex, we're going to the Great Hall." Harry said calmly. They walked down the revolving stairs, now going down, and walked past the returning to its Guard Gargoyle. Harry turned down a corridor and then took a left down another staircase. Then going down a grand staircase, he turned left again, passing the hourglasses that held their House points when school was open. 

Pushing open the large doors he walked in. Dumbledore was there, along with the rest of the teachers. They all turned when the doors opened, but dropped their jaws when they saw Harry Potter and a baby?

"MR. POTTER!" Shrieked Professor McGonagall. Professor Trelawney just fainted. Professor Snape grinned evilly, believing this the perfect excuse to Expel Harry. All the other teachers broke out in loud whispering questions to the other teachers. Professor Dumbledore grinned at him.

"Hello Harry. I was wondering when you would show up." Dumbledore exclaimed over the noise of the other teachers. Alex looked around and her eyes landed on Professor Snape.

"Grease-head!" She called out happily, giggling and waving directly at him. Snape's face grew red as Harry's face went pale. The teachers stared a second, trying to figure out what happened. Then the teachers all burst out laughing. Snape stood up.

"POTTER! I will not have that-that snotty-nosed little brat call me names that you have obviously taught her! Get that whining thing some manners!" Snape shouted. Harry glared coldly at the Potions Teacher that everyone was taken aback. Harry's black hair seemed to be being blown around by imaginary wind.

A white glow started to wrap its way around Harry and Alex's body. Snape turned white as a sheet, shocked at the level of power the boy held. Harry was then floating slightly as the glow turned golden. Dumbledore didn't even seem shocked at this little display. The other teachers though either fainted or screamed. 

Snape just stared at Harry in fear.

"Apologise to the her! Apologise to the heir exceeding me as the future Queen of Secreto Isla!" Harry shouted. Only though it wasn't the Harry everyone heard. This voice was commanding and powerful. Snape stuttered but didn't apologise. Harry glared more—if it was possible—at the teacher.

"I command you to listen to the next in line King of Secreto Isla and apologise to my chosen heir! Failure to do so shall have your head severed." Harry shouted. Suddenly a sword appeared in his hands. It held rubies the size of eggs or a little larger. Floating down he held up the sword towards Snape's head. Alex giggled, seeming to think this a game. The glow disappeared, but Harry still held the sword. His eyes seemed void of knowledge of what he was doing. Dumbledore now seemed to be worried.

"Severus! Do as he says. He probably will cut off your head and won't even know what he had done till he's out of his trance." Dumbledore said in a low voice. Snape gulped and cleared his throat.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Snape stuttered in a cowed voice. Harry's sword flashed as the light bounced off it and Harry put it in a sheath that also appeared. Alex seemed to be happy to stick the sword handle in her mouth and drool on it. Harry then smiled at her. Soon Harry seemed to slightly jump, and a look of confusion flashed on his face. 

He looked and saw that he was standing closer to Snape then he would have ever been if he were in a normal state.

"What the Bloody Hell am I doing over here?" Harry shouted out in alarm as he stepped away from the still pale Snape. Dumbledore smiled calmly at Harry as the other teachers broke into whispers again.

"Come on Harry lets get out of here." Dumbledore motioned him out of the Great Hall.

*

Harry and Alex were showed back up to Dumbledore's office by Dumbledore himself. The other teachers stayed in the Great Hall still talking. Alex looked all around in awe at the moving paintings and the ghosts. Some waved and came over to talk to Harry and tickle the baby. Peeves didn't play any tricks since the Headmaster was there, but he did try to see if Alex would fly or fall. 

He got a scare when Harry tried to cut his head off, even if he was sort of a ghost. Harry had returned to normal when Peeves had left. They were at the Gargoyle before long. The Gargoyle didn't need a password since Dumbledore was there. It jumped out of the way and they made their way up to the office. 

Opening the door Dumbledore went straight to his desk and sat. Harry followed suit, wondering why Dumbledore wasn't talking to him yet. Dumbledore took in the sight in front of him.

Harry had truly grown since last year. And he seemed to have grown more in the short time who ever had taken over him. He was now 6'7" and seemed to have broadened shoulders, even more after he had been taken over. He looked exactly like James Potter, if he didn't have green eyes and a scar. He then turned his gaze and looked at Alex. 

She looked exactly like a baby image of Lily Evans-Potter if he'd ever seen one. Whenever something or someone threatened her Harry seemed to become possessed. He seemed so protective of her, as if she _was _his child. He had said his chosen heir. Did he want to adopt her?

"Harry. I want to know if you are planning on adopting Alexandria here." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry jumped.

"How do you know her—never mind. I won't ask. Err… yeah. Do you think I could?" Harry asked in shock and wonder. Dumbledore smiled down at them, the sparkle in his eyes more pronounced than ever. 

Harry hugged Alex to him. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, I am about to tell you something that has been kept hidden from you for years. No one in the Wizarding World, except for a few chosen people, knew about what I'm going to tell you. Now, don't interrupt me." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in agreement and waited. Alex decided to get down and play with stuff in the office.

"Centuries ago on an island called Secreto Isla the ancestors of the House Founders lived in four separate kingdoms on one huge island. Gryffindor had the most land and was the King of the island. Slytherin was the Knight that owned the second biggest parts of the land then on each side, the damsels Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff owned equal shares of land. They lived in peace, not fighting. Gryffindor, as King, made powerful protections around the island. 

"Every person there had a magical talent, and if they didn't they were allowed to stay in Secreto Isla but were more than likely shunned. The talents were different for everyone. There were all kind of Magical Creatures there that were unknown in the other world. Soon the Knight, the King, and the damsels had children. The children were sent to the other world because a really powerful Centaur had seen in the stars that the children would do many great things. 

"The children were sent to families separately and not explained about their real birthplaces. Though that one Centaur came with the children, he never saw them again, though heard of their successes. He spread word to other Centaur groups of Secreto Isla and that one person was to know after one thousand years. It was I who was to learn of the Island and to bring the heirs to their Kingdoms. I was to find the Heirs and bring them to their rightful home when they came of age.

"The Heirs were to take up where their ancestors failed. When the children and the Centaur left, evil swept over Secreto Isla. It was an Evil Wizard. The King had the other three Kingdoms gather together and fight. Many died, including Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. 

"Slytherin and Gryffindor were, in the last battle, the only ones left along with the Evil Wizard. They fought side-by-side. Finally there were losing though. They did one last spell that would kill the Evil Wizard, but at a catch. They would be killed along with the Evil Wizard.

"They did the spell to save their Island. It worked and then the people there had no Kings. They kept it that way but they slowly went into disarray. People feared that another Evil Wizard might appear so they had the Centaur's, who were wiser, teach them so they could learn magic. In this world, Centaur's are against using magic. 

"You are either do magic or you _are _magic. Centaur's truly do do magic here, even if you don't want to agree that they do. In Secreto Isla, the Centaur's might not do magic unless they are teaching or want to. If they don't need it, they don't bother with it. This is really unknown.

"From what I have gathered from my spies in Voldemort's circle, Voldemort is trying to find Secreto Isla. But the Centaur's and I are the only one's who know the precise place where the Island is. You Harry are the Gryffindor Heir, and if you adopt Alexandria the Wizard way, she will become your blood and a chosen surrogate mother's blood. Though you can wait till you meet and marry that woman. She will be the next in line Heir for the throne when you step down. 

"I know the other Heirs. The Ravenclaw Heir is Hermione Granger. The Slytherin Heir is Voldemort, BUT he is only a half heir. There is a branch in the Slytherin family tree that became the Riddles and the Malfoy's. Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy is an Heir. 

"And the Hufflepuff Heir is Miss Virginia Weasley. Her brother is to come too, but as she is the Seventh Child, she is the right Heir of Hufflepuff. Ron, though I don't think anyone will believe me, is truly a Seer. And he should be a powerful one at that. His powers will show more and more if he is taken the Secreto Island.

"In October on the Death Day of your parents you are to leave with me. You all will be brought to Secreto Isla as you all are of age to do so. You shall reclaim your birthrights. That sword you hold Harry is the sword of Godric Gryffindor as you recall. It is yours by right.

"The sword of Slytherin Draco will have. The Book of Knowledge will be Hermione's. The Crossbow of Straight is Ginny's. Ron shall have the Bowl of Dreams, which holds all the Premonitions he will have. He can watch them over and over easily. 

"It will also guide him to become a better Seer. They already know this, though not the fact that Draco is coming. That is all I can tell you." Dumbledore then also told of what happened with Snape and Peeves and how he seemed possessed every time. Harry seemed to think this funny though.

Dumbledore then had Harry go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry started up and looked around.

"Alex? Alex where are you?" Harry said, panic starting to bubble inside him. Dumbledore had a look of concern on his face. They looked at the door. It was slightly ajar. Harry jumped down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a thump. Balancing again Harry ran out of the corridor and made his way down another corridor. Calling out her name and not getting any response Harry stopped a ghost. It was the Grey Lady. She looked mournfully at him.

"Miss Grey Lady! Have you seen a baby in here?" Harry asked in a near hysteria voice.

"No-o-o-o-o…" the Grey Lady said in a sort of calming voice.

"If you could would you please spread word that a baby by the name of Alexandria is missing in the castle. And if they would help find her?" Harry asked pleadingly. The Grey Lady nodded and flew off. Harry threw a "Thank you" at her retreating floating figure. Racing around the castle he met up with a few other ghosts and some teachers and asked the same thing.

He then went into the third corridor just in time to hear a giggle and a door close. Harry room from door to door till he was at the door that had been forbidden in First Year. He opened it and saw Alex just about to jump down the trap door. He raced up and grabbed her before she fell, but her weight pulled him head first down the trap door. He was falling backwards now, but head first. 

He held Alex to his body to brace her from the fall. Then with a sickly crack Harry landed, quickly going unconscious . . .

*

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Some Other Thing's

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Together forever. Never apart. Maybe at distance, but never at heart. ~~ The Marauders 

Just had to put that there…

****

Chapter Six

****

Some Other Thing's

Harry woke up to see Alex starring back at him with fear flooding her eyes. He blinked. His glasses were gone. He noticed a second later that he was laying on a white bed. He grabbed for his glasses on the nightstand where they should have been. 

Yep, he was in the Hospital Wing. He noticed that his hand wouldn't grab the glasses and through bleary vision he saw that it was wrapped in a cast. He groaned in frustration but used his other hand to grab the glasses. Alex grinned and grabbed them away from him. He glared at her slightly. 

She then hit his head hard with her free right-handed fist. He groaned. Babies hit _hard_, and especially in-between the eyes. He blinked hard and opened his eyes---

To see clear as day without his glasses somehow. He blinked in shock a few times, then rubbed his eyes. Taking his hands away he looked around. He had perfect vision. He didn't need his glasses!

He looked around more. Alex was the only one in the room. Madam Pomfrey must have been in her office. He saw that the door was halfway open. He touched his head again, and felt a wrapped bandage around his head.

He then remembered falling on his head and winced at the memory. He felt numb at certain places as well. Alex bored with nothing to do fell right asleep. Harry looked around towards the calendar. It was July 31st 1997. 

He cursed loudly and pushed the covers back, minding Alex, and grabbed at the nightstand again. He opened the drawer and started getting dressed one-handed. Deciding to just float her, Harry, ignoring the fact that he was not with his wand, used the floating spell verbally without a wand, praying that it worked. He dropped his jaw and almost dropped her when it worked. He smiled and had her follow him towards the door. 

But halfway there he heard through the crack voices. 

"…He can't take care of a child!" Someone was almost shouting.

"He's a Parseltongue for Merlin's sake." Guess who?

"Plus he's off the deep end already, claiming that You-Know-Who's back." One last chance. And not Snape.

"I say we send the baby to an orphanage." 

It was Minister Fudge.

Harry growled low in his throat at the last part. No one would take away his baby. No one, not even the Minister of Magic. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the hall. Dumbledore was there. Minister Fudge and two men in suits were there as well.

He glared coldly at the Minister and stood next to Dumbledore, picking Alex out of the air as she followed magically. Fudge and the men seemed surprised to see Harry, but Dumbledore had a smile on. Harry then spoke.

"Hello _Minister _Fudge. I couldn't _help _but _overhear _what you're trying to plan for my cousin. But since I'm her last remaining family, you have no right." Harry coldly said. Minister Fudge swelled up angrily.

"_Mister _Harry Potter! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. I am the _Minister of Magic_ and won't be spoken to that way!" Fudge shouted. Harry snorted.

"Fudge, she's not your property. She is my heir. She is _going _to be my daughter soon. I am the legal age of 17 and can use magic. I am at the legal age to have a child.

"I am going to marry soon with Alexandria with me and you can't really stop me as of now, I am an adult in the Wizarding World. And I've looked it up. I can have you go to court for trying to take my family away." Harry said matter-of-factly and still in his cold voice. Fudge swelled even larger, but had nothing else to say.

"I'll be back _Mister _Potter." Fudge said. And with that the Ministry Workers and Fudge left without further incident. Harry rubbed Alex's back soothingly. Dumbledore grinned at him.

"Harry. There is a matter of Alexandria's new Birth Certificate. While it can wait to have the new mothers coming, you still have to sign it." Dumbledore said. A paper and Muggle Ink Pen appeared. It was small and rectangular shaped. 

Harry happily signed the paper, filling out the necessary information. 

∫◊‡◊∫

Harry and Alex wandered aimlessly around the school and school grounds. Harry was telling Alex the rules that were for the school, and a lot more that he had to make up for her. Harry had had Madam Pomfrey take off his bandages before he had left the corridor of the Hospital Wing. He was making his way towards Hagrid's Cabin on the grounds near the Forbidden Forest as he chased Alex around. Then knocking on the door Harry picked Alex up and set her on his shoulders. 

They heard a barking from Fang, scaring Alex a little. Shushing her as the door was opened, Harry grinned up at the face of Hagrid.

"'Arry! 'Ow 're yeh? An' this is Alex eh?" Hagrid said warmly. He tickled her chin with one of his ham-like fingers. She giggled and smiled merrily at him.

"Yep. This is Alex. I'm going to adopt her soon." Harry said proudly. Hagrid smiled at him and helped him into the Cabin. He then grabbed a small chipped glass off the shelf and grabbed the kettle off the stove.

Pouring them some tea Hagrid and Harry chatted about simple thing, carefully saying nothing about Voldemort until Harry asked about his "Secret Mission" from Dumbledore. Alex was asleep on Fang who seemed to enjoy her immensely. Hagrid was silent for a bit and when Harry was about to ask him again, he answered.

"'Arry. I went to see the Giants about going to our Side. The good news is, they agreed. The bad news is that the Ministry is starting to attack all magical creatures. And doubly on the Giants; claiming that they are the reason for all the trouble that's happening.

"The Ministry is ignoring the fact that most the creatures they are hunting down are the most magical and innocent. Unicorn's, Dragon's, Ogre's, 'lves and 'any mor' 're jus' a few. 'S 'cause o' the Death Eaters. You-'now-'hoo's getting' 'is way from Fudge. They ain't killin' the Dementor's 'ough." Hagrid finished angrily.

Harry patted his friend's arm lightly and sighed. Hagrid then turned the chat to Alex.

"So 're goin' to 'dopt 'er? She's so muc' like Lily it's amazin'. Looks like Lily's baby pic'ure's. She gonna be Alex Pot'er? You getting' married?" Hagrid said with a laugh, nudging him lightly. Harry laughed but shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I'm still looking." Harry said. Hagrid then snapped his fingers. It sounded like thunder.

"I jus' remembered tha' there's a' article 'bout you in the Daily Prophet." Hagrid said getting up and looking around. Harry groaned, but when Hagrid found the paper he took it to read.

****

Harry Potter the Bachelor, a Dad?

__

By Wendy Medium

It seems that our own celebrity Bachelor Harry Potter has chosen to go into fatherhood at the age of seventeen. In this month of July Death Eaters attacked his relative's house while he was there for his summer vacation. In the event, he saved little Alexandria Dursley from certain death, but was unable to save his other relatives. He made it to Hogwarts and agreed to adopt Alexandria as his own, but has chosen to wait till married for the adoption. This has to be good news for the single ladies that are out there. 

Harry has already signed the Birth Certificate of Alexandria's, not agreeing to have her put up for adoption. Minister Fudge, though, disagrees with Harry Potter's adopting the child.

"The child would be safer in an orphanage than with the Boy who can speak Parseltongue." Minister Fudge was quoted saying at a meeting.

A few Ministry personnel agree with the Minister, but many more disagree and think that, as they were blood relatives already that it would only be right. Though Minister Lucias Malfoy, a head of the Department of Underage Magic and a school Governor to Hogwarts doesn't think the boy appropriate guardian for the child.

"The boy is unstable and incapable to be a parent to the child. He has been reported to just black out at times in class and with the unsure affair with Hermione Granger… And let's not forget the Triwizard Tournament people." Malfoy was quoted at the same meeting. 

Fudge has set up a trial to see if Harry Potter will be allowed to have the child. The Jury Members are one: Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Reba Lakewaters, Gina Mustang, Bink Trenton, Sara Downs, Ashley Humble-Bug, and Mary McKools. Few were quoted at the meeting.

"He should get the child since she is his blood kin and she in found to be going to Hogwarts soon." Reba Lakewaters was reported saying.

Harry was unable to be there at the meeting because he was reported in the Hospital Wing for saving little Alexandria from a fatal fall. He has not been released yet. The trial date is September 7th, and shall be a public trial.

Harry stared at the paper in shock and then looked at the date. It was from two days ago. When he had been out of it. He sighed loudly. Hagrid then suggested they get up to go in for dinner in the Great Hall. 

Harry surprised, looked at the clock. It read 7:46 PM. Harry got up and woke Alex from her nap. She yawned and lifted her arms.

"Up! U-u-u-u-u-p-p-p-p-p-p!" She said in a whinny voice, speaking the last 'up' as long as possible till Harry picked her up in defeat. Hagrid laughed at her and they left the cabin. Harry left the paper there, thoughts tilling through his head, but he pushed them down so he could concentrate on right there and then. They then walked into the castle, moving towards the Great Hall. 

When he opened the door, he had the shock of his life and almost dropped Alex.

"SURPRISE!!!!" shouted everyone inside the Great Hall, all jumping out of their hiding places.

**__**

REVIEW!!


	7. Disguising Interloper

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Chapter Seven

****

Disguising Interloper 

Harry blinked in astonishment at everyone assembled in the Great Hall. It _was _his birthday. He looked around, seeing like almost everyone from Gryffindor, a few Hufflepuff's and one or two Ravenclaw's. All of the Weasley's, but Percy and Mr. Weasley were there. Hermione too, was there. 

Placing Alexandria down she squealed and started crawling on her hands and knees towards the swarms of people. Everyone broke into cheers and happy wishes loud enough for Hogsmade to hear. Harry was engulfed with pats on the back and hugs. A few of the Fifth Year's and some Fourth and Sixth Year's kissed him, making him blush. Sniggering followed these motions.

Finally everyone broke apart and started talking to others while eating and drinking. Ron and Hermione came to him as he picked Alex up. He noticed that everyone was sneaking peaks at him and Alex. Ron gave him a bemused look while Hermione's heart just melted at the sight of Alex. Harry grinned at this. 

He listened as Ron finally started talking, but about Quidditch. Hermione took Alex from his arms.

"Aww… hewo cutie pie! 'Ow are yew? Hem? Hem? Hewo!" Hermione cooed at the baby.

"…Lost to the States… Its horribly embarrassing the team. I swear…" Ron was saying, ignoring Hermione. Harry sighed mentally, blocking out everyone. _I wonder when they're going to notice that I'm not talking to them. _

Oh well, might as well walk away slowly. Harry thought. He looked at Alex and saw her looking at him with a face plainly saying _Help me! _Harry snorted but gave her reaching hands a slight squeeze. She gave him a pouting face but left him alone as he slowly made his hurried departure. He walked around the room, mingling, as they said, with the guests.

He was walking past when he saw Ginny and Colin Creevy talking together, closer than normal friends talked together. His hand was on her waist and their heads were bent closer together. Anger fuelled through him. And something else, though what, he didn't know. Something that he couldn't place his finger; couldn't recognise. 

He turned his head away. Where did that feeling hail from? Why had he felt that kind of emotion? Questions buzzed throughout his mind as he went towards an old Professor. When he looked up and saw the million watts smile his face turned from one of peeved to one of horror. 

The intruder grabbed him into a death-grip hug. Shouting out in alarm he drawled attention towards he and the old teacher. Everyone faced them. Students who had had him looked at him in horror that would have been hilarious to any other person except them.

"Oh no not _HIM_!" screamed and shouted many students so loud that it echoed. Yes it was indeed Ex-Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He did not notice the angered glares everyone had on. Harry groaned inwardly, not liking this scene at all.

"Hello, hello, hello! Harry Potter, what a nice surprise. I've been in the neighbour hood and stopped by and saw this party and thought it was to celebrate my remembering again. I'm shocked your at—" Lockhart was going on and on about himself. Harry rudely and roughly shoved him away from himself.

Lockhart looked surprised, just like everyone else in the room. Harry started to glow.

"You are an intruder! You aren't Gilderoy Lockhart. Un-disguise yourself Death Eater! Or I shall kill you!" Harry shouted, drawing his sword and pointing the end at the now, glaring coldly, Gilderoy Lockhart. He grinned up at Harry on the ground where he sat. He whipped out his wand.

"Your correct. I am not Lockhart, and yes I'm a Death Eater. But you are mistaken about who's killing who. It is not you who shall not kill me. It is I who shall kill you! 

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Shouted the Death Eater still in disguise. Not one moved. As one gasped as the spell flew out of the wand and flew through the air and hit Harry in the chest… And screamed as the Death Eater ran out the Great Hall as Harry fell to the floor, motionless…


	8. You Get Used to Somebody

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

I don't own anything!

Alert! Alert!

****

Title Change may happen in the next few chapters!

Chapter Eight

****

You Get Used to Someone

__

I thought I felt you touching my cheek this morning.

But I must'a been dreamin'.

And in the middle of the night without a warning I thought I heard you breathin'.

Me and my so-called independence.

I've got this loneliness that's so relentless.

I guess you get used to somebody.

Kind of like havin' them around.

I guess you get used to the way they make you happy.

Bring you up when you're feeling down.

I never dreamed when I was letting you go that I would wake up and miss you this much.

I guess you get used to somebody.

I guess you get used to bein' loved.

I kinda miss those ramblin' conversations where we talk about nothin'.

The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations.

Baby that was somethin'.

I should've been careful what I wished for cause I've got my freedom and so much more.

I never dreamed when I was letting you go that I would wake up and miss you this much.

I guess you get used to somebody.

I guess you get used to bein' loved.

I guess you get used to somebody.

I guess you get used to bein' loved.

He stood watching, floating above as the Death Eaters and Voldemort feasted and cheered in evil glee after the news of his timely departure. He snarled at them, shouted, threw tantrum after tantrum, and cursed them to Hell, but no one saw him. No one heard him. No one knew he was there. Voldemort, most of all looked like Christmas had come early. 

At a long length after that he spoke.

"Now that that annoyance is disposed of, we shall gain control of the whole world. Without their saviour, without their icon, without their Golden Boy, they shall be powerless to stop me. Even that contemptible Muggle-Loving Fool Dumbledore cannot stop our Rein to Power. We shall become victorious!" shouted Voldemort, conducting to the Death Eaters shouts of victory. Harry bared his teeth to them in a hatred snarl. 

Harry blinked. The visions of Voldemort and his celebrating Death Eaters were gone. Now he was floating over the Great Hall were everyone from his party for his Birthday sat on the marble floors in distraught. He saw Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey stood over his unmoving body. He looked around. 

Ginny, he felt a slight jump of emotion, was crying, but was in the arms of none other than Colin Creevy. He snarled again, growling animal-like deep in his throat. He hugged and kissed her noise, trying to calm her. He floated down towards them to hear them.

"…You loved him, but you're going to be alright. We still love each other don't we? We'll make it. Don't worry. I still love you no matter what." He whispered reassuring her. 

She smiled at him, sniffled as she took a shaky breath, and kissed him on the lips with a smile.

"Yes… yes we'll make it. I do love you." She sniffled again unsteadily. Suddenly Harry felt himself being dragged backwards towards his body. He fought it but couldn't. He saw behind himself that his body glowed bright. 

He glimpsed everyone watching and that Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey move away. He saw Alex in the corner crying red-eyed and stopped fighting, not wanting her to feel that way anymore. Now he was moving towards he body more steadily and quicker. He flew into his body and knew no more…

Harry woke to see himself in the Hospital Wing. It was night-time as far as he could tell. He climbed out of bed with a slight groan. His whole body felt as if a piano had been dropped on him. He looked out the window to the full moon, now going through his head of what had happened that afternoon, or if time had passed before he had woke up. 

__

"…You loved him, but you're going to be alright. We still love each other don't we? We'll make it. Don't worry. I still love you no matter what." He whispered reassuring her. 

Harry felt a pang of anguish filling his insides at the memory of what she answered to him.

__

She smiled at him, sniffled as she took a shaky breath, and kissed him on the lips with a smile.

"Yes… yes we'll make it. I do love you."

Finally at that he started thinking of the past years that he had known her ever since he met her.

The times she kept putting her elbow into the butter dish rolled through his mind. _I guess you get used to somebody to where you kind of like having them around. The way they make you happy, or embarrassed. I never dreamed that when your attention would go to another that I'd miss you this much. I guess I got used to her loving me. _Harry thought as a silent sob stuck in his throat.

Other memories in school flashed, reminding him when she gave him a singing Valentine from "Cupid". The time he saved her from Tom Riddle and The Chamber of Secrets came to call as well. He sighed and turned back to his bed and laid down to rest, not sleeping though…

Review and tell me what you think. The few chapters that are going to be put up here, as you can see, are going to be short. I'm sorry, but I have a project to work on in school. I can't wait till school is out… sigh. ^.^

**__**

White Wolf

P.S. I may think of another story title name because I am beginning to not like "Harry Potter and the Baby". If you have any ideas, please review and tell me. I can't think of one yet. Thank you so much for not going away to those of you still reading this. Well, Adiós amigos! 


	9. For the First Time

Harry Potter and the Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many people have reviewed for H/G, and one asked me not to portray Cho as a B****. I shall try. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like this one Toxic… ^^ This chapter is finally telling why I chose the rating I did. Anyone who can't understand is very stupid  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
1 Chapter Nine  
  
1.1 For the First Time  
  
  
  
1.1.1 There's something sacred when your 17  
  
'Bout a football jacket and a high school ring  
  
And it sure looked nice when you wore mine  
  
That late October at the homecoming dance  
  
We slipped outside and we took a chance  
  
In the middle of the night it sure felt right  
  
We let go right then and there  
  
We were loved and we were scared  
  
For the first time  
  
Lovin' blind we dove right in  
  
For the first  
  
We gave everything and then  
  
Graduation came  
  
And our dreams called our names  
  
With broken hearts we moved on with our lives  
  
For the first time  
  
Well I heard the other day  
  
You're a Sunday school teacher  
  
Got the PTA, got a real good life  
  
You're a real good wife  
  
I'm living in this circus world  
  
No I ain't married but I got a girl  
  
And I'm her man and we're making plans  
  
But I still smile when I think of us  
  
Together we learned how to love  
  
For the first time  
  
Lovin' blind we dove right in  
  
For the first  
  
We gave everything and then  
  
Graduation came  
  
And our dreams called our names  
  
With broken hearts we moved on with our lives  
  
For the first time  
  
Graduation came  
  
And our dreams called our names  
  
With broken hearts we moved on with our lives  
  
For the first time  
  
For the first time  
  
Lovin' blind we dove right in  
  
For the first time  
  
We gave everything and then  
  
For the first time  
  
We moved on with our lives  
  
For the first time  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Harry woke next to look in the black eyes of Cho Chang. Blinking he righted his sight by blinking. He didn't need glasses. Confusedly blinking at the tanned face Harry finally found something to say.  
  
"Err… hello Cho. How're you doing?" Harry enquired lightly. Cho sighed, seeming to have been worried about something. She smiled at him now and hugged him as if he had been away on a trip.  
  
"I'm doing fine. It's you that you should be worried about. You almost died! I'm so happy that you're okay. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are eating right now.  
  
"I had to bribe a House Elf and beg Madame Pomfrey just to get into here. Are you comfortable? Are you hungry at all?" Cho kept talking, asking questions and answering herself in a rush of breath, not even bothering to take air in her lungs. Harry stared blankly at her for a second. Why is she here? Harry thought.  
  
He noted that his heart didn't do those flip-flops that they used to do, though they did a little shake. She kept rambling till finally Harry interjected her in the middle of her summer vacation.  
  
"Why are you here Cho? I thought you graduated last year?" Harry asked, perplexed. She suddenly blushed and looked down at her shoes. She muttered something, but Harry didn't catch it.  
  
"W-what? Can you repeat that please?" Harry asked, now his confusion growing. Why was she unable to face him? Her blush deepened more.  
  
"WhatIsaidwasIloveyouHarry. I came to visit you because I heard that you had been hit with the Killing Curse and lived again. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows." She said so fast that it meshed together. Harry might not have caught every word, but he got the jest of it. Red flew to his face.  
  
She liked him; really liked him. She LOVES me! Harry thought with enthusiasm.  
  
Suddenly she faced him and bent down and held his head still as she kissed him. Surprised at first Harry didn't react, but when she was about to pull back he pulled her head down more and kissed her back. She sighed against his mouth and leaned into him, rapping her arms around him and falling onto him.  
  
He ran his hands along her body, distractedly noticing that she had not been wearing her Hogwarts robes. Deepening the kiss Cho ran her hands threw his hair, loving the feel of it. Pulling down the shirt just enough to show her shoulder, Harry broke the kiss and kissed her shoulder. She let out a moan. His hands raised to her breasts, cupping them, feeling them harden as he teased them.  
  
She moaned again, but this time louder. Trailing kisses down his face and jaw she ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Groaning slightly as her hands danced on his burning skin he slipped his hands under she shirt and inside her bra, unhooking it easily as if he had done it millions of times. She kissed his neck, nipping it a bit, sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Harry! Glad your up— HARRY!" shouted known other than Remus Lupin, his jaw dropping. Harry and Cho broke apart, Cho shrieking in surprise. Red in the face she ran to the door.  
  
"'Bye Harry. Get well soon!" Cho shouted over her shoulder, holding her bra to her body. Harry, grabbing the sheet, pulled it up to his chest. He was red in the face. Remus sniggered at him, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I dare say your feeling well. Interesting how you get your treatment." Remus smirked at him. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Aww, shut up. You shout be happy for me. Living and all. And its not like you've never seen it before." Harry said threateningly. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Your right. I saw it plenty of times with Sirius." Remus said then bursting out laughing. All the while Harry glared at him, promising painful hexes in just a second. But before Harry could, Dumbledore and Alex appeared in the door. He smiled at Alex and took her, hugging her to him.  
  
Dumbledore's twinkle behind his half-moon shaped glasses practically shone from the things.  
  
"It's lovely to know that all parts of the body are still in working order, isn't it Harry?" Dumbledore said to the now crimson-faced teenager. 


	10. Incidents

**__**

Harry Potter and the Isla de Secreto

Was "Harry Potter and the Baby"

Very short chapter. Just a little incident in Potions class to numb yourselves on. I have a cold right now and am not in my right mind so you will excuse my short chapter. It was just to get me over the hump, so to speak. Well, after reading this chapter review. I have nothing on this chapter about Cho at all, but I promise to have her on the next chapter. He days are flying by before the trial… ^^

__

Chapter Ten

****

Incidents 

__

The school year certainly started off with a bang. And I don't mean that as a lie. You should have taken it literally. It was September now. The whole Wizarding World now knew that Harry had lived, _yet again, _when getting hit by the Avada Kedavra Curse. 

People skirted him in the hallways, even Hermione and Ron. This shocked him and hurt him. To him, it felt like betrayal. The first day was Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. At breakfast he had sat by himself, ignoring the fact that everyone stared at him and Alexandria. 

He had looked at his schedule with the utmost horror when seeing that. He thanked Merlin that it was Friday though. He walked into the Dungeons carefully and made his way to the back of the class, sitting near Neville, who didn't look happy about it. He ignored this and pulled out his ingredients. Setting up his table after he set Alex in a transfigured playpen. 

Changing many small things like parchment, he changed them into toys for Alex. Setting his wand down for once after that he sat silently as Snape walked in. He cast his eyes around until they landed on Harry and the playpen. A sinister smile snaked up his lips.

"Aww… Mister _Potter_. So good to see you alive and well." Was all he said to Harry. Surprised, Harry stared, but then blinked and thought, _He probably has something in mind. _Snape wrote down the needed ingredients and the Potion name. 

Putting up the procedure, he gave his normal speech about how they were "dunderheads" and how stupid they all were. After that they got to work on a brand new Truth Potion that had just been discovered. It was even more powerful than the other Truth Potions. It was called "_Veridicus_ _Medicamentum_". Harry finished relatively quick and kept a watchful eye on Neville. 

Snape walked around and when he passed Harry and saw him doing nothing he stopped right in front of Harry.

"Why are you not working Potter?" Barked Professor Snape. Unbeknownst to the others in the room, Alexandria found a wand. A wand sticking out of the big ugly man's pocket. Grinning she silently pulled it out.

"I'm finished Professor Snape. I am done." Harry stated simply. Snape made an incoherent noise in the deeps of his throat.

"That is impossible. It takes at least thirty minutes to even start adding the ingredients." Snape grinned evilly. "We shall have to test this. Please come to the front—" he started, but got no further. 

Suddenly he was turned into a small, _little_… err… _harmless _King Cobra. Blinking in surprise as screams started up immediately, Harry saw Alexandria holding a wand. _Where in the Bloody Hell did she get a wand? _Thought Harry as he barely dodged in time from the striking snake. He concentrated and then understood the snake.

__

"—The Bloody Hell? Bugger! Why is everyone taller than I am!?" hissed Snape. Harry sniggered slightly in the now empty and silent classroom. He then reversed the spell quickly, still holding the extra wand.

Snape appeared, staring at him, full of rage. Alex saw the "Slimy Git" appeared again, yelling at her "Daddy". She glared at him.

"No! Slimy Git get 'way!" she cried. Suddenly Harry glowed gold. Snape blinked and backed away with a curse. _He's being controlled again! _He thought in alarm. 

The sword of Gryffindor appeared and was having its point only millimetres from his face, eyes discarded of emotion. Harry glared coldly at his Professor.

"Get away from my Heir!" Harry ordered. Snape obliged happily and practically flew towards his desk. Harry turned towards him, sword raised when the door was barged open. Dumbledore came in and summoned the sword away. He stopped Harry mid-stride before he tried to take the sword away.

"No! Stop Harry! He was not threatening Alexandria! Calm down enough to explain yourself!" Snapped Dumbledore with a no-nonsense tone. Harry blinked and the sword and his golden haze disappeared. He looked around in confusion for a second. He was dizzy and started tipping over.

"W-what happened?" Harry asked before falling down to the ground roughly with a grunt as he fell unconscious…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. The next chapter will be 3,000 words! I swear!!

White Wolf ^^


	11. Judgement Day

**__**

Harry Potter and the Isla de Secreto

I hope you enjoy this one. Its 3,ooo words, just as I promised. It's the trial, though you won't find out the verdict tell the next chapter. I'm still spewed with the reviewer from Rarest of Them All, so I'll tell you as well.

__

If you do not like this category or this story, don't read it. I work too hard to please you to just get told that my writing sucks. If you don't like it, don't review. For now on, if you don't log in, you don't review. That's the only way I can keep it from happening again. I'm sorry to those who find it inconvenient towards anyone. I also know that this is punishing you as well, but for my pride and love in writing, I have to do this. Thank you to those of you who have read this though I know that most of you have just scrolled down by now. I will paste this at the bottom as well…

I do not own the poems. I just found them and added them. I think the go with the chapter, but am not sure. I do not claim these poems as my own…

White Wolf

__ _Ode to a Butterfly 

Thou spark of life that wavest wings of gold,
Thou songless wanderer mid the songful birds,
With Nature's secrets in thy tints unrolled
Through gorgeous cipher, past the reach of words,
    Yet dear to every child
    In glad pursuit beguiled,
Living his unspoiled days mid flowers and flocks and herds!
Thou winged blossom, liberated thing,
What secret tie binds thee to other flowers,
Still held within the garden's fostering?
Will they too soar with the completed hours,
    Take flight, and be like thee
    Irrevocably free,
Hovering at will o'er their parental bowers?
Or is thy lustre drawn from heavenly hues,--
A sumptuous drifting fragment of the sky,
Caught when the sunset its last glance imbues
With sudden splendor, and the tree-tops high
    Grasp that swift blazonry,
    Then lend those tints to thee,
On thee to float a few short hours, and die?
Birds have their nests; they rear their eager young,
And flit on errands all the livelong day;
Each fieldmouse keeps the homestead whence it sprung;
Burt thou art Nature's freeman,--free to stray
    Unfettered through the wood,
    Seeking thine airy food,
The sweetness spiced on every blossomed spray.
The garden one wide banquet spreads for thee,
O daintiest reveller of the joyous earth!
One drop of honey gives satiety;
A second draught would drug thee past all mirth.
    Thy feast no orgy shows;
    Thy calm eyes never close,
Thou soberest sprite to which the sun gives birth.
And yet the soul of man upon thy wings
Forever soars in aspiration; thou
His emblem of the new career that springs
When death's arrest bids all his spirit bow.
    He seeks his hope in thee
    Of immortality.
Symbol of life, me with such faith endow!
_ **_    Thomas Wentworth Higginson
_**

The Road Not Taken 

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,
And sorry I could not travel both
And be one traveler, long I stood
And looked down one as far as I could
To where it bent in the undergrowth;
Then took the other, as just as fair,
And having perhaps the better claim,
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;
Though as for that the passing there
Had worn them really about the same,
And both that morning equally lay
In leaves no step had trodden black.
Oh, I kept the first for another day!
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,
I doubted if I should ever come back.
I shall be telling this with a sigh
Somewhere ages and ages hence:
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—
I took the one less traveled by,
And that has made all the difference
    
****    Robert Frost
__

Chapter Eleven

****

Judgement Day

Harry woke yet _again _in the Hospital Wing. He got up, ignoring the splitting headache and rushed out before Madame Pomfrey saw him up. He scurried to the Gargoyle to Professor Dumbledore's office. He got to the Gargoyle and it opened. Not even noticing that he hadn't said the Password, Harry rushed up the staircase.

Banging open the door he saw Professor Dumbledore and Alex in the office. Alex was playing with the Sorting Hat while Professor Dumbledore was scribbling on a piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore looked up when the door was opened with a smile. Alex was much too busy baby talking with the Hat to notice anything. Harry, gasping, rushed to the desk.

"W-w-what hap-happened?" Harry gasped out, breathing in pants. Professor Dumbledore patted him on the shouldered.

"Nothing Harry, your Alternate Self just got a little carried away. You only turned Severus into a King Cobra. And besides, today's the trial so I guess it's a good thing that you're up and about. We are to leave in an hour." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry, too shocked to do anything else, walked out and towards the Gryffindor Common Room and changed his clothing. He had a brief chat with the Fat Lady on his way out.

"I haven't seen you in _ages _dearie! Where have you been? I haven't seen Alex in such a well either. You don't come around here anymore!—" she carried on. Well, chat wasn't really what it was for Harry. 

He nodded his head every so often, trying to block the painting's voice as he waited for her to finish talking and take a breath. After about thirty minutes he interrupted, saying he had to meet the Headmaster. She waved at him goodbye as he set off, practically running away from the Portrait. Making it back to the office he sat down silently as Professor Dumbledore again scribbled on the parchment. Suddenly the Sorting Hat, still on Alex's head, shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry blinked. He looked at the grinning Alex who had finally taken off the Sorting Hat. Fawkes let out a pleasant note as Alex giggled and clapped her hands trying to touch the Phoenix. Harry heard the quill scratching sound stop and turned around to Professor Dumbledore, who was grinning broadly.

"Well, that proves that she is indeed a witch and needs to stay with you Harry." Professor Dumbledore said happily. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them a bit, looking like he was about to choose one Chocolate out of a dozen. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry to pick up Alex and told him to go to the fireplace. Harry did so, having a bad feeling telling him that they were about to use Floo Powder. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to show his unwilling.

They waited as Professor Dumbledore searched for the Powder. Somehow he had lost it. After opening his drawer he threw out a sock, a Muggle mousetrap, a Hot Wheels toy car, and then finally a mug filled to the brim with whitish greyish Powder. Harry had looked upon this in amusement as he watched his Professor. Finally he handed Harry some powder.

"Just say 'Courthouse Family 12' and you'll be right inside the trial room." Professor Dumbledore instructed him. Harry nodded before doing as he had said.

"COURTHOUSE FAMILY 12!" Harry bellowed, hugging tightly to Alex who found it easy to fall asleep like a log at _such _a convenient time. He thought silently under his breath (LOL) so he wouldn't have to open his mouth. He then landed roughly on his feet. Coughing and dusting himself off he hurriedly got out of the way just in time to not collide with Professor Dumbledore. He looked around the courtroom. 

Seeing that it was very similar to the trial room for Death Eaters that he had witnessed in his Fourth Year. He had been in a Pensive that was owned by Professor Dumbledore. He carried Alex towards the front, ignoring stares. They saw on the Prosecutor side that Minister Fudge sat. They sat on their side of the table and waited, not talking to the overly talkative people and Jurors. 

Alex, thankfully, slept through this. 

They were told by a brut-looking wizard to rise as the Judge came in. Usually Minister Fudge would be the Judge, but since he was a Prosecutor he couldn't be the Judge. Judge Falconer Stone walked to the chair at the front of the table. He cleared his throat and held rolls of parchment that just appeared. He read, without looking up the parchment.

"This Hearing was called up by British Minister C. Fudge. For the reason of Guardianship for the minor Alexandria Jean Dursley to go to the last remaining relative, blood relation, and cousin Seventeen-year-old Harold James Potter. Harold James Potter has asked to be the one for custody of the minor. Minister Fudge has asked that the minor to be sent to a Muggle Orphanage to have a more stable life. Headmaster Albus, you may vindicate your case." Judge Stone declared.

"Your Honour. Harry Potter, this summer has lost his whole family. No where to go he left, but with nothing but this child. Harry protected her as the Death Eaters tried to kill him and the child. But both of them got away. 

"They ran to London and made it to the Leaky Cauldron where he was reported to be buying things for her, anything and everything she would need and want. That done he went to Hogwarts where he protected Alex like she was his own daughter. When she went wondering in the castle he saved her from a brutal fall and took the injuries meant for Alexandria, which would have surely killed her. He has done everything in his power to treat her as if she was his, unlike how he was tried by the Dursley's for many years. For reasons unknown until now, Harry took care of her and didn't let her be killed. 

"He didn't leave her to fend for herself. Now that Voldemort is back he will stop at nothing to get to Harry. If Alexandria were sent to a Muggle Orphanage, then, Death Eaters would indubitably kill her. But yet there is another reason to which she should not leave him. Similar to the protection's, from which Harry got from his blood relatives, the same thing is for her. 

"Furthermore, she is not, as we all think, a Muggle. She is indeed a witch. She is not only that, but the next Heir for Gryffindor if anything should happen to Harry. Thank you your Honour." Dumbledore finished. Everyone was silent and shocked. Harry was red-faced and wishing the ground could swallow him up. _Why oh why me? _He thought with a silent moan. Fudge told his reasons for placing Alex in an orphanage and not with Harry. After that the Judge called Harry up to the witness stand and had him swallow the strongest Truth Potion. He heard from like far away a voice questioning him. He felt like he _had _to answer.

__

What is your name?

"Harry Potter."

__

How old are you?

"Seventeen."

__

Are you the Heir of Gryffindor?

"Yes."

__

Is Voldemort alive again?

"Yes."

There was a commotion he heard slightly and then another voice questioned him on Sirius Black.

__

Is Sirius Black guilty?

"No. He is innocent."

__

If you were given custody of Alexandria what would you do?

"I'd adopt her. She is my rightful Heir by blood and the new Queen of Isla de Secreto."

__

What is the Isla de Secreto?

"It is my Kingdom of which I will soon rule by right of blood." Suddenly Harry blinked in confusion. The potion was wearing off but the voice was asking one last question. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore coming into view.

"Is Peter Pettigrew alive?" Harry suddenly snarled.

"That rat went to Voldemort, blaming Sirius and helping resurrect that bastard Tom Riddle. Yes. He's still alive and its because I stopped Sirius from killing him that night. He should be dead." Harry then stopped completely talking because he sat straighter up and looked around confused. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

Professor Dumbledore was smiling at the Jury Members and Harry. He was handed back Alex and was returned to his seat.

"I call a Recess to this courtroom. Come back at twelve." Judge Stone said bringing down his gavel that came out of thin air.


	12. I'm Free

**__**

Harry Potter and the Isla de Secreto

Shadow Wolf

I felt that this poem matched the chapter and you will see at the end, why…

****

I'm Free

Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free

I'm following the path God laid for me.

I took His hand when I heard him call;

I turned my back and left it all.

I could not stay another day,

To laugh, to love, to work or play.

Tasks left undone must stay that way;

I found that place at the close of day.

If my parting has left a void,

Then fill it with remembered joy.

A friendship shared a laugh, a kiss;

Ah yes, these things, I too will miss.

Be not burdened with times of sorrow

I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow.

My life's been full, I savored much;

Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch.

Perhaps my time seems all to brief;

Don't lengthen it now with undue grief.

Lift up your heart and share with me,

God wanted me now, He set me free.

~ Linda Jo Jackson~

WARNING! WARNING!

****

This part will have strong sexual scenes in them, if you are too young, don't read the bottom of this chapter please…

Chapter Twelve

****

I'm Free

"We find, from the information given from Harry Potter, the Defendant, Sirius Black, Not guilty. We find the man Peter Pettigrew, Guilty of the deaths of Thirteen Muggles, the witch and wizard James and Lily Potter, and the resurrection of You –Know-Who. The punishment is death. The cause by the Dementors Kiss. The immediate search and capture is demanded." The Jury members stood tall and proud at that. 

"Also, we find it acceptable for Mr. Potter to be granted full legal custody of Alexandria Jean Dursley-Potter. Until married, he shall wait to completely adopt." The Jury Members finished and then Dis-Apparated. Harry stared in shock for a minute.

Harry then grinned proudly jumping up and down with her crazily too, not caring that the Daily Prophet was having a Field Day with their acting about. After Dumbledore, beaming at them, calmed them down enough to have Harry notice that Alex was not a dancing partner yet. They made their to the fireplace, ignoring the flashing of the camera's and questions shouted out at them. Returning to Dumbledore's office they had some House Elves bring some food and wine up and partied till midnight. It was very surprising that Dumbledore was able to hold that much liquor and still celebrate. 

Alex was given a little Butterbeer while everyone else (especially Harry) drank down many shots of Fire-Whiskey and other Wizard drinks. To say the least, they were _very drunk _before Harry and Alex made their way to the Common Room. Tumbling towards the Fat Lady with a wide-awake Alex he stopped when she asked for the Password.

"Umm… Brave-heart right?" He asked. The Fat Lady nodded but questioned him, looking him over.

"You've been drinking eh? My, oh my I have to say that you drank way too much. Even _I _can smell it off you and I'm a Portrait! You need to get it out of your system—" she was interrupted when Harry asked to go in. Reluctantly she opened the hole and he scrambled in, helping Alex with him. 

Walking to the couch, ignoring the questioning stares of the other Seventh Years he fell to the couch, hugging Alex to himself and falling into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

The green light flashed and the thump of the body hitting the ground seemed to almost bounce off the walls in the silence of the room. He didn't replace the chair. He didn't look on the desk on the old fool CrackPot. If he had he would have noticed it. He would have seen the piece of parchment that the fool had been writing on before being slaughtered.

The murderer hurried out the room, keeping to the shadows as not to be found. Almost being caught by that Filch's cat Mrs. Norris. Ignoring the deep urge to get the cat a good kick in the arse, he slipped out of the castle and into the night. He rushed into the Forbidden Forest. Thinking silently he smiled evilly and smugly. 

__

That was so easy. 

(A/n: I would have left you there, but I think that you would want to know this part as well. Also the chapter would have been WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too short!)

Waking up in the morning Professor McGonagall made her way to the Headmaster's Bedchambers to ask him about the trial. Nothing had appeared in the Headlines about it, shockingly. Looking at her watch quickly a small frown appeared. It was past the time from when he should be out of bed and in the Great Hall. Everyone had noticed his absence at the Head of the Teacher Table. 

Knocking loudly she waited for the door to open. It didn't. A minute later she pounded on the door, thinking in a slight amused thought. If he answered the door, just getting dressed, what did he wear? Boxers or briefs (LOL. Just _had _to add it.)?

Still, the Headmaster didn't answer.

"Damn it Albus! Wake _up_! If I don't have this door open in ten seconds, I'm barging in, whether you like it or not! One… two… three… four… 

"FIVE… SIX… _SEVEN… EIGHT… **NINE**! _

"**TEN**! I'm coming in there!" she screeched, very Un-McGonagall of her. Pulling out her wand she un-locked the door and barged in, looking in the room. Pictures upon pictures hung on the walls. All around were of all Dumbledore's students throughout the years. 

Knickknacks littered the table and tops of Bookcases. The bookcases were filled to the edge with tomes. Some dark and some light whilst others paperbacks and hardbacks. She hurried past the small living quarters and into the bedroom. Opening the door immediately she walked in.

Looking straight at the bed she saw the disarrayed sheets pushed to the end, but no Albus Dumbledore. Looking around the room where a desk sat at the edge of a corner she saw the chair upturned. Walking towards it she returned it to its correct position. Looking on the desk that was littered with yellowing parchment, dried ink, and unusable quills she noticed a fresh piece of parchment. She picked it up and started to read.

Hello Minnie,

If you are indeed reading this, then I am dead. I don't want you to cry or feel sorry about me. I want you to become Headmistress of Hogwarts. I know you can do it. There are thing's you need to know now hanging on your shoulders. 

Yes, last night I had a feeling I would be killed, but on the off chance I needed to not leave my business totally un-cared for. For Voldemort, don't you dare flinch, has indeed risen and it would be a complete mistake to just leave you all in the middle of it all. Now I'm going to tell (well actually write) you a few things you need to know to keep us alive.

First, Sirius Black is innocent. I know, I know. There's hardly any proof, but ask Severus to give Harry Potter some Truth Potion if you don't believe me. Or even Severus. I'm sorry I had to leave you in the dark about it. 

I need you to tell Sirius that the Order will have to hold on and that they are to vote for a new leader. Please do this and trust me about this. Tell Remus that in his fault at Gringotts he will find something that will help him with his issues. I hadn't had the time to give it to him or tell him. Tell Severus that if he want's to back out he may, that I don't want him in there any longer than another month.

Second, I want Mad-Eye to find other Auror's and Bounty Hunters he trusts to start working again. I want you to give Harry free rein to the Restricted Section of the Library and my Bookcases, as those books in my rooms are now his. Tell him I wish him good-luck with his Duties and that he finds the right person before his Eighteenth Birthday. Give Fawkes to Hagrid and tell him that I hope he will be happy soon with his new relationship. He is to keep the Care of Magical Creatures till he quits. 

Tell him to go easy on the animals he chooses to have for classes.

Third, tell Harry to be careful and make sure he doesn't go into depression. Harry is to have a talk with the Sorting Hat because he will then understand and know everything he needs to know. After half the year that is. If he leaves, allow Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang and Sirius Black to leave wherever they are going and whenever. It is for the best and he will explain then about his heritage more than I can. 

I leave to you my wand to keep. More will be passed to people and my living Great great grandkids from my Will. Tell Arthur Weasley that his bonus from the order is in his vault. Assign Remus the job of Head of Gryffindor House. And give Little Alex a hug for me.

Please do not grieve for me. For I'm just taking my 'Next Greatest Adventure', not dying. Please read this poem if you are sad, maybe it will help you:

Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free. I'm following the path God laid for me. I took His hand when I heard him call; I turned my back and left it all. I could not stay another day, to laugh, to love, to work or play. Tasks left undone must stay that way; I found that place at the close of day. 

If my parting has left a void, then fill it with remembered joy. A friendship shared a laugh, a kiss; Ah yes, these things, I too will miss. Be not burdened with times of sorrow. I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow. My life's been full, I savoured much; Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch. 

Perhaps my time seems all to brief; don't lengthen it now with undue grief. Lift up your heart and share with me, God wanted me now, He set me free.

Be a good Headmistress, and lighten up a bit. I think that you really should have some Lemon Drops, you'll love them. Please tell Misters Fred and George Weasley Good Luck on their joke shop for me. Thank you again Minnie.

Albus Dumbledore 

Tears were falling down her eyes as she finished reading the letter. Remembering that the last thing she had said to him was "You need to be more serious Albus. Getting drunk like a Teen. In all my years…" She sighed shakily and then rolled up the parchment. 

Then finally she noticed. She was standing over a body. A dead body. The body of Albus Dumbledore; the greatest Headmaster and wizard ever to live in this century. The sobs came quickly, erupting from the strict professor. 

Falling down to the deceased Headmaster she let anguish swallow her whole.

The Death of the Headmaster was spread throughout the country. Even the Americas heard of the death. The Muggles felt a sudden dark cloak being thrown over them as well, knowing somehow, that danger was sure to follow the strange sudden sorrow in them. The day of the funeral every witch and wizard of the light side (and some of the dark to keep impressions) were there. Harry sat in the front row with Cho. 

She cried into his shoulder. Deep gut-wrenching sobs racked her body. He just stared straight ahead, saying nothing. A distant look was on his face ever since he had heard. When it had been announced at lunch the day after the trial everyone in the hall, even the Slytherin's, were shocked into silence and sorrow. 

It had surprised Harry inside that even Draco Malfoy was gloomy to hear the news. It gave him the notion that they hadn't known and it had to have been someone else. Not Voldemort.

Dumbledore was buried right next to the Lake of the school, wanting to be near the school even after Death. Harry had been told about the books that were now his and had had them put in a room that was turned into his personal Library. No one, without him there to open the door for them, was allowed inside. He had had the room remodelled with a large comfortable couch, an armchair, a table, and a desk with all he would need to seemingly study. Few knew about its new existence.

Harry and Cho left very quickly to the castle and into his library and just sat on the couch, staring at the fire as it burned warmly and brightly. He had left Alex with Madame Pomfrey that day to nap and not see the funeral as she was too young. Cho had stopped crying and just sat in his lap sideways, her head rested against his chest. He hugged her to him, not saying a word. Still sniffling she sighed shakily.

__

(A/n: If you've read the top, then you know that now is where the sexual stuff starts. If you are too young then please scroll to the bottom. Though I must say that I don't care what you do. I can't be held accountable for against your actions to listen to the rules.)

"H-Harry?" she asked timidly, almost afraid to ask the question in her mind.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, barely whispering the word. A shiver travelled down her back, making her twitch slightly, only just noticeable.

"I want to forget this week, if only for a while…" she whispered in his ear. He turned his head to her face.

"I would too." He said slightly with a sneer. She bowed her head a slight bit.

"Would you make-love with me Harry? Just to forget? Tonight?" She asked bluntly. Harry blinked at her in surprise. Not getting an answer she get up slowly, face crimson for asking such a question now and not getting an answer. 

__

How embarrassing, she thought in humiliation. She was walking quickly for the door to leave when her hand was tugged back. She let out a squeak in surprise. She stumbled backwards into Harry's arms. She looked up in alarm.

Sudden desire darken his emerald green eyes to almost black. The only feelings in those eyes were desperate need and hunger. The need to be in loving arms to banish the demons. Longing flowed into their blood-streams. He gently lowered her next to the hearth rug near the fire.

Looking down at her as the fires danced on her skin and wanting shun from her eyes Harry cupped her face gently, lying next to her. Her mourning dress was slightly pushed up from her moving; showing off slightly her long legs that seemed to go on forever. She raised her arms to his head, pulling him down on top of her and butterfly-kissing him, nipping his bottom lip slightly. A soft moan was in the back of his throat, wanting to be let out. Running her fingers through his hair Cho moaned inside his mouth. 

His tongue soon prodded her lip, wanting inside. As she opened her mouth he tasted her, tasting her sweet flavour that was only her. Running his tongue along her teeth, he deepened the kiss slightly, letting out the moan needing to be let out. His hands travelled down to her breasts, squeezing them gently till he felt their tips harden. Finding the back zipper to the dress, he slowly unzipped the dress, not breaking the kissing. 

Slipping the dress off her skin he saw her silky black bra and panties. She pushed off his jacket and seductively unbuttoned his shirt. A small smile was on his face when she broke away to undo his pants. Kicking them off he turned back to her. Running his hands down her chest and belly and even lower he watched as she arched in his touch.

"Is this your first time?" she said in-between moans. Lightly kissing the inside of her thigh, he pulled down her panties, waiting for her to left up slightly to get them totally off.

"Yes." He said simply. She grinned seductively as she saw his arousal.

"I came back today for you. I can't wait till you're out of school." She said in his ear. She moaned as his tongue darted inside her. "It's my first time too." She whispered. Soon they both were naked. 

Harry suckled one breast as his hand played with the other. Guiding his manhood to hers he paused.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She nodded. He slowly entered her. She gasped loudly as her barrier was broken, but his mouth covered hers, stifling it. Gaining speed as he entered her she rose to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Every time she gasped as he entered just a little bit more into her. Sucking her neck and letting his hands roam over her body, Harry watched her closed eyes as he gave to her, her pleasure as she gave him his. Running kisses down her neck he savoured the time he held her. She groaned, repeating his name in gasps as he filled her completely. Moaning she ran her hands down his back and up with her long nails, sending him into shivers.

Groaning he drove into her, suddenly feeling the build up inside him burst as he came inside her, shouting out her name and falling on top of her. And seconds later she fell off her peak and cried out his name as well. Feeling blinded from the aftermath of their lovemaking she relaxed with him on top of her. After a while he rolled off of her and had her lying on top of her. Sighing happily, feeling sated, they feel asleep in each other's embraces, no dreams plaguing their unconscious forms…


	13. Author's Note

NOT A CHAPTER!!  
  
An Author's Note  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… I'm terribly sorry that Dumbledore had to die, but you'll understand shortly… Don't worry. As I was musing today, I thought of a good turn for the story. I'm going to change the story a bit, but it'll be basically the same. I'm not changing chapters so don't worry. Thank you for reviewing the chapters. You'll see a summary change and err… a new title. I KNOW I KNOW! I've already changed it but I have to fix something… There will only be maybe two more chapters for this story before I start on its sequel… Enjoy! 


	14. Watching, Waiting

**__**

Harry Potter and the Beginning

¡New Title!

You'll understand why if you 

READ the AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!

__ ****

Author's Note:

I shall tell you this right now. You will be totally _shocked with this chapter if you were shocked about Dumbledore's death. How do you fell about that anyway's? Well, ^^ I think this has been done before with what's about to happen here. Don't stop when you read. This is the last chapter of this story… I will get with the sequel easily. _That _story will be called _Harry Potter and the Baby_. It'll be maybe about twelve chapters as well… Then the third sequel will be called _Harry Potter and the Isla de Secreto_. Then it'll go from there… This is a chapter you _DON'T _want to miss. It is crucial to the story. _

Isla de Secreto means Secret Island. ^^ 

'M SO clever. Hee, hee!

****

Watching, Waiting…

__

Quietly lingering, I watch my "prey",

Knowing they shall not live another day.

Planning evil tactics, sneaking behind their backs,

Having found ways to get him back.

Watching sneakily, waiting patiently,

Not wanting to wait for the catastrophe.

Killing him quickly, or killing him slowly,

Oh the possibilities that he would never knowingly.

I'm more powerful, Than they think,

I could kill Dumbledore with nothing less than a blink!

Sending someone else to do so helped, 

Even if I wished to do it myself.

Watching him with her proves,

He will lose…

Waiting for the right time,

I have to be on the dime.

To kill him at the right moment,

I will never tell how much it should have meant…

Death to Harry Potter is close,

I shall be watching… waiting… to kill him and those of his close.

~By ME!~ 

__

Please tell me what you think… ^^

**** __

Chapter Thirteen

****

Watching, Waiting

__

He stood watching the nightmares play through his mind. He knew that he was watching his parents last night on the world. He knew that he was going to see them get killed. But he banished those thoughts as he watched his father, mother, and little Harry peacefully having a quiet dinner. One of his parents would occasionally answer the ringing doorbell to be shouted at with "Trick-or-Treat!" 

He watched as his mother washed his highchair as they finished dinner and followed her up as she got him ready for bed. He heard his father walk in shortly as the little Harry started to fall asleep. He hadn't been hearing voices other than the Trick-or-Treaters but now he heard his parents.

"I just have a bad feeling tonight James… Do you think that Peter is trustworthy? I mean… the way he's been acting lately is worrying me… And with your secret assignments from Dumbledore… Is it just me?" Lily said in a subdued voice. 

James, his eyes worried, sighed and answered. They walked down the stairs and into the living room as he did.

"Yes. Peter's my best friend! I know that Voldemort can't find us. Peter's probably just scared… Well—" James stopped as the door burst open from a curse and a high cackling voice laughed sinisterly. 

Harry stood in his seventeen-year-old body as the scenes, like so many times before, rolled through his nightmare. He followed Lily as she ran into the kitchen and was sobbing uncontrollably as Voldemort killed his sacrificing mother. He watched as the curse rebounded from his baby self to the Dark Lord. He watched as Voldemort's body disintegrated away as his shade flew away, disappearing. He calmed down after a few minutes, though he was still crying, and went to his mother's body…

He closed her pleading eyes. Eyes that had pleaded for him to live. He quickly left the crying infant and went to his father. His eyes were already closed. He walked over to the body and just stared at him for a minute. 

James Potter still had his wand in his hand, gripping strongly to it. Harry turned away and was about to go back to his mother, but in the corner of his eye as he turned, James Potter's body moved_! He blinked and turned back to see James still dead. He sighed as he heard Sirius Black and Hagrid in the damaged house's kitchen and went in there. He watched Sirius leave and Hagrid get onto a flying motorbike._

He went back to his father when they left and stared at his father's body in anguish. But suddenly Harry saw a few fingers twitch slightly from James' hand he shouted in alarm as he saw James Potter start to move. He stared in wonderment as he saw James walk around his house in sorrow and then hurry out the back door, never returning. Harry suddenly woke up then…

In the abandoned, crumbling house he sat and looked in his Crystal, watching as the lovers slept peacefully. He grinned sinisterly, watching them stay linked throughout the night.

"Ahh, Potter. You've finally given me something so precious to you to me to take. Tsk, tsk. Well, it is a good thing for my Death Eaters and I. Instead of a repeat of sixteen years ago. 

"I can just kill her. Yes-s-s." He dragged the 's' at the end and grinned even more ominous. Turning away from his 'Toy', he averted his attention to the quivering person in front of him. "What?" he demanded boorishly as he lazily twirled his wand and watched it go 'round and 'round.

"S-s-sir th-th-there's a m-ma-man h-h-h-here t-to s-se-see you… Shall I-I l-let h-him in-n?" Wormtail asked. Voldemort nodded, not bothering to speak. Wormtail left quickly, not being able to stay in his Master's presence too long. He opened the door to be greeted with the shadowed man.

Wormtail wondered quietly who the person was… He bowed to the man with the black cloak and hood rapped around his body. Also wearing under it what appeared to be black clothing as well. The man didn't speak, but waited till the door was opened enough for him to walk through and did so, without looking back. He walked towards the seated Dark Lord with his head high, unafraid, un-feared by You-Know-Who; The Dark Lord; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; Voldemort. _(A/n: Shudders. ~-~)_

The Evil human watched through slit red glowing eyes. No. He was not human. Not in the slightest. He had no characteristics of a normal individual. 

His body held no soul, no compassion, and no core of being; no essence of heart. He just was there. The man who was shadowed bowed low to the Dark Lord, not to show respect, but to keep up appearances. He came up, not taking his hood off or his cloak. He seemed to keep his eyes only on the evil… snake-like thing. 

He waited till the Lord finally seemed to agree to speak.

"So… Finally coming out of hiding eh? Are you ready to finish what you had started sixteen years ago? Are you ready to… finish the job? With the Potter boy?" Voldemort _(A/n: Shudders again ~-~)_ said questioningly. The shadowed man nodded. Voldemort grinned at the answer.

"Yes. I will finish the job… Even if _I _didn't start it." The man said sardonically, knowing he wouldn't be punished from this thing. He was way too powerful and important. Voldemort's grin faded to a snarl. _He's _way _too cocky. For his own good and mine. _He thought darkly. Not voicing his thoughts he pointedly ignored the man's speaking answer.

"I want him to not be dead. I want to do that. I want him almost dead. I care not what you do after bringing them to me. You can have the girl if you want. 

"Do whatever… Are my orders clear?" Voldemort demanded. With an inward sigh the shadowed man nodded. He bowed low near the Dark Lord and kissed the hems of his robes. Voldemort grinned in satisfaction.

"Are my orders _clear_?" He demanded again.

"Yes Master." The shadowed man said. Voldemort nodded in approval.

"WORMTAIL! Have all the others gather in here!" Voldemort shouted through the door. He looked back at the shadowed man. From his shoulders the Dark Lord could see his hatred towards the name he had just shouted. He grinned. He watched silently as all the Death Eaters crowded inside the room and semi-circled them, facing him and the shadowed man. After all was silent Voldemort spoke.

"Welcome to this evening's meeting. Tonight I want you to welcome back the Death Eater of Sixteen years ago… Please, take off your hood."

The man did as asked and slowly lowered his hood, but his face was bent. The only recognisable feature was the unruly black hair. Some who could recognise things quickly gasped and stepped back. The man raised his head. He had a slight five o' clock shadow, but his thick glasses and brown eyes were easily recognised; everyone, after getting a good look at him, were shocked.

Standing in front of them was someone who should have been dead. Someone, who, they were told for years, was killed by Voldemort. Many had seen him come out of Voldemort's wand from the duel three years ago. That person who shouldn't have been there at that moment. The person who not many had known about and weren't very sure about sixteen years ago.

Standing in front of them was none other than James Potter…

**__**

~Fin~

****

Since I don't believe many read the Author's Note, I'm posting it again…

__

Author's Note:

I shall tell you this right now. You will be totally _shocked with this chapter if you were shocked about Dumbledore's death. How do you fell about that anyway's? Well, ^^ I think this has been done before with what's about to happen here. Don't stop when you read. This is the last chapter of this story… I will get with the sequel easily. _That _story will be called _Harry Potter and the Baby_. It'll be maybe about twelve chapters as well… Then the third sequel will be called _Harry Potter and the Isla de Secreto_. Then it'll go from there… This is a chapter you _DON'T _want to miss. It is crucial to the story._


End file.
